plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambrian Chaos
Cambrian Chaos is a battlecourse in PVMT: The New Beginning. What was once as a history, now in chaos. In this chapter; you must defend a cave filled with ancient fossils from the Mouth King Laldare Moudathing as he has a devious plot to create Mouth Thing monster hybrids! As well as getting his hands on a formula alongside Plankton Mouth Thing. World made by Makaibros, also Jeddyz for collab. DIFFICULTY 5 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things HARDCORE PLAYA Difficulty Main Gimmick Underwater Since it sets in the underwater, plants drown 5 seconds after it has been planted. This requires a plant named Oxygen Algae, which can send 3x3 tiles on where the plants will be able to breath. Or a oxygen helmet, which can be used for free at once, but is at sluggish cooldown. Also, the sun pickup is reduced to 15, and the projectiles from most plants and mouth things are slow. Despite a bit of sun coming out, mushrooms can be planted here. This also negates planting of fire plants and negates Jalapeno's ability. World-Exclusive Items Oxygen Algae Helmet Cost: 25 Sun Cooldown: Sluggish (15 seconds) Description: A helmet for your plants to breathe underwater. Effect: '''Allows the plant wearing the helmet to breathe underwater. Dr. Moudathing's Almanac '''Cambrian Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 18 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''This what mouth thing is based off is unknown species, but it is a random cambrian out of nowhere, which is actually an original cambrian creature. Wait... If it is supposed to be based off it, then why does such creature don't exist yet? '''Special: '''Dashes through plants every 5 seconds. '''Sunlight Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''You can taste the sun alright, but i bet you can't taste the laser from the sun. And that's why sunlight mouth things try to fuse together, to make in for an actual sun laser. But it didn't work out as it is... '''Special: '''Doesn't spawn from lawn, instead spawns from sky, going at direct way. '''DNA Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 12 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''Thanks to his duplicating ability, he now has thousand of brothers. What? Isn't that how DNA works? '''Special: '''Makes duplicates of itself. '''Pikaia Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 15 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''He just loves blowing bubbles, heck he has won a contest, which is who can blow the bubbles for the longest time. '''Special: '''Swims instead of walking, which is equivalent to flying. It blows bubbles in the direction way, giving 2 bites. '''Haikouella Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 15 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He actually hates the claim that pikaia mouth thing is his brother. "Dude, stop claiming us! We are not brothers, infact i hate him in the first place!" Said haikouella mouth thing. '''Special: '''Swims instead of walking, which is equivalent to flying. It blows bubbles in the lobbed way, giving 1 bites. '''Underwater Plant Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 13 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's not actually a master at hide and seek. He always tries a different way to hide perfectly, but that didn't go well, since he's playing hide and seek with masters. '''Special: '''Only hides in the tile. Will disappear and pop up 4 tiles forward. '''Special 2: When grass is cut'd or burned, it pops out, acting like a normal mouth thing. Plankton Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Low (Absorbs 5.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''What does he really want?... A food? No... A raid? Not that either... Oh, a secret formula? Yeah, now i remember! His chum bucket was a huge failure! '''Special: '''Dodges a projectile from a plant sometimes. '''Sand Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 24 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''He really hates becoming one of the normal sands if he were to jump out like that. His friends would be worried that he isn't here, but it stops as he reformed into a sand mouth thing again. '''Special: '''Jumps on a plant, which weakens and slows down the plant with sand for 30 seconds. '''Water Mouth Thing Toughness Stage 1: '''Average (absorbs 10 NDS; upon entering lawn) '''Toughness Stage 2: '''Dense (absorbs 35 NDS; at the middle of the lawn) '''Toughness Stage 3: '''Hardened (absorbs 70 NDS; at the 6th to last row of the lawn) '''Ice Form Toughness Stage 1: '''Solid (absorbs 15 NDS) '''Ice Form Toughness Stage 2: '''Dense (absorbs 40 NDS) '''Ice Form Toughness Stage 3: '''Hardened (absorbs 75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''They have a limit on their size, so they return small when it reached it's limit. It's a good thing we don't get godzilla sizes of these... '''Special: '''Starts at small, but it slowly resizes as it walks. '''Special 2: '''Unaffected by most projectiles; however is affected by electric plants, Electric Anemone and ice plants. '''Special 3: '''If hit by or affected by an ice plant; the Water Mouth Thing will be frozen and then can be affected by projectiles. '''Weakness: '''Electric Anemone, electric plants, ice plants '''Hadal Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Colossal (absorbs 335 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''In the depths deeper than of the abyss, lurks the Gargmouthing of the Hadal Zone. A Gargmouthing more vicious than that of the one of the abyssal zone. It is the earliest form of the Gargmouthing; existing since the Cambrian Explosion. '''Special: '''Instead of chomping, claws down on 2 plants in adjacent lanes with massive force. Flinging them off of the course. '''Special 2: '''Occasionally spits out huge balls of green poison which then splat down into poison puddles; affecting any plant or Mouth Thing within a 3x3 area in front of the Gargmouthing. '''Fossilized Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 70 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Description: '''A Stone Mouth Thing that has been fossilized over millions of years. Rumors has it that the very Mouth Thing is still alive but was stupid enough to get stuck in the wrong place. '''Special: '''If it is exploded by an explosive plant (ex. Cherry Bomb), a Stone Mouth Thing will be released. '''Special 2: '''If slowly destroyed, a Fossilhead Mouth Thing will be released upon destruction of fossil. '''Fossilhead Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 100 NDS) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Description: '''Extremely dumb but bulky as hell. His helmet helps him with his bulkiness. '''Special: '''If damaged by an explosive plant; the helmet will immediately be blown off and the Fossilhead will turn into a Stone Mouth Thing. '''Stone Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 55 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''Uh he is hard all the time; literally. He's hard as rock; but he is rock sooooo... '''Steampunk Imp Mech Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 105 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Turbo Boost Speed: '''Wild '''Description: '''From an alternate timeline in which the world was revolutionized by steampunk technology. This imp from that timeline stole a mech and found a time rift and decided to enter the earliest era of life on Earth. '''Special: '''Instead of biting; the mech jumps up and crushes a plant; instantly killing it. '''Special 2: '''At 25% HP, the mech is put under turbo boost in which the speed is increased. '''Mech-Rider Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 110 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''From the vast future, this Mouth Thing got its ha- actually- maybe invisible hands on a mech. A simplistic mech that fits a Mouth Thing. '''Special: '''Doesn't bite instead uses grabby claws to claw on plants. '''Mechanized Pusher Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 111 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''Meant to push heavy objects and stuff and for pushing plantlife as well. This Mouth Thing uses this for pushing plants away. '''Special: '''Doesn't bite plants instead pushes the plants in its lane. The plant behind the initially-pushed plant will also be pushed until they are pushed off the course. '''Submarine Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Machined (absorbs 93 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''I can bet you, he's really excited to use this submarine, ever since he was a kid! However, he's not trained due that a teacher isn't here, so he is really '''bad at his job. Special: '''Shoots a torpedo sometime, which does 3 bites, with a 2x2 explosion. '''Special 2: '''Does an aileron roll, which then instantly kills plants in it's way, going for 3 tiles forward. Environmental Modifiers Time Rifts These time rifts release Mouth Things from the future. Mouth Things that come from these rifts include Mechanized Pusher, Mech-Rider, Submarine and Steampunk Imp Mech Mouth Things. Poison Puddles Planting above these puddles are negated and any Mouth Thing that walks on it will start taking burn damage. Poisons any Mouth Thing or plant it gets on. Created by Hadal Gargmouthings. BOSS BATTLE Rēza Drillin' Mech '''Toughness: '''Undying (absorbs 1,700 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Drills down, then drills up near the home, which kills plants in it's way. It goes back to it's starting position. '''Special 2: Shoots down two laser beams from it's eyes. Special 3: Summons time rifts, sending futuristic mouth things. Special 4: Opens it's mouth, which charges for a laser that kills plants in it's way. '''Special 5: '''Goes underground and vigorously shakes the ground which causes a surge of Sand Mouth Things and Underwater Plant Mouth Things to jump out of the ground. '''Description: '''Dr. Laldare actually wanted it to be japanese themed, since he named it Rēza, which translates to Laser. But he forgot to make it japanese themed, but it doesn't matter since his mech is strong anyways.